Patent application Ser. No. 932,581 filed Aug. 10, 1978, deals with the stretching of an upper about a last by pincers that grip the upper and then move toewardly. The present invention is primarily concerned with an improved construction of a pincers assembly, incorporating the pincers, for effecting this toeward movement of the pincers.